hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/04-21-2017
00:06:02 UTC Bobnekaro Symbol support vote Support — Hype has a history of making hurricane seasons that are often unrealistic. For instance, he often makes storms do explosive intensification in a matter of minutes. This is unacceptable behavior for a bureaucrat. LOL jkjk, unrealistic sesasons are what gives HHW its uniqueness. :P 00:06:16 UTC :P 00:06:21 UTC "Hype has proven throughout the past months that he's unable to serve the community as the wiki leader anymore. We can all agree Nkech would be a better wiki leader, if he wasn't blocked by this tyrant." kek 00:06:35 UTC LOL 00:06:36 UTC :p 00:06:44 UTC Why was the joke thread even put up? 00:07:01 UTC "P.S: This is a joke and Hype dared me on Tropical Cyclones Wiki Discord." 00:07:11 UTC lol 00:07:33 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:07:35 UTC oh, and Palten thought it was serious lol 00:07:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:07:53 UTC lol 00:08:02 UTC "This reply has been removed" 00:08:03 UTC :p 00:08:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:08:38 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:08:51 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/avn_lalo-animated.gif" 00:08:55 UTC dying 00:09:12 UTC but it certainly exceeded expectations 00:09:27 UTC So did Matthew lol 00:09:28 UTC Bobbeh. 00:09:30 UTC hey 00:09:31 UTC :3 00:09:32 UTC DM 00:09:35 UTC I voted on the thread. :3 00:09:41 UTC I called Avila a downcaster because of not upgrading at 11 00:09:45 UTC yes I know it was a joke. :p 00:09:46 UTC But now I resent that 00:09:56 UTC mario, vote on Hype's demotion pls 00:10:01 UTC it's a joke thread :p 00:10:06 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:10:07 UTC Avilas one of the best forecasters :P 00:10:10 UTC we're removing Hype from power 00:10:16 UTC and bringing Nkech back :3 00:10:18 UTC he made Matthew C5 00:10:27 UTC and upgraded TD 1 to Arlene 00:10:39 UTC 2048 is interesting. 00:10:56 UTC Conner becomes the first tropical cyclone in the satellite era to strike Venezuela at hurricane force. 00:11:26 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:11:38 UTC chat pls 00:11:45 UTC there are like 12 people in chat 00:11:49 UTC !savelogs 00:11:55 UTC Arlene will be unforgettable 00:11:58 UTC won't be named for long 00:12:05 UTC fail 00:12:10 UTC Arlene is NOT a failicia 00:12:14 UTC no 00:12:16 UTC your bot failed 00:12:17 UTC :P 00:13:55 UTC oh :p 00:14:14 UTC Even though Arlene is only 45 mph, it's by no means a failicia. It exceeded expectations and likely hit 50 or even 60 mph at one point. 00:14:54 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:15:37 UTC I want to see Bret in May, Cindy in June and Don in July 00:15:49 UTC Same 00:16:00 UTC Inb4 Bret forms on May 10 00:17:32 UTC chances of an active 2017 right now? 00:17:34 UTC The GFS was spinning something up last night over the Gulf Stream 00:17:37 UTC especially with an april storm? 00:17:48 UTC 55% @Garfield 00:19:05 UTC I am still here you know :3 00:19:26 UTC Is Arlene still looking good? 00:19:41 UTC It's dying a slow death 00:20:26 UTC It's getting squashed by two fronts 00:20:45 UTC Convection waning too 00:21:00 UTC yep. 00:21:01 UTC rip 00:22:14 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:22:52 UTC (gtg) :P 00:22:58 UTC bye Chap (Bye) 00:23:00 UTC bye 00:23:11 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:23:30 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:23:36 UTC hey MC 00:23:40 UTC Hi 00:24:01 UTC How is Arlene 00:24:44 UTC Dying a slow death 00:24:46 UTC ;( 00:24:49 UTC :( 00:24:53 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:26:08 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:26:09 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:26:12 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/rb-animated.gif" 00:26:19 UTC almost reminds me of sheared Gaston a little 00:27:06 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:27:32 UTC Lol 00:27:40 UTC Lmao 00:27:58 UTC I think it will be 40 mph at 11pm 00:28:07 UTC K 00:28:26 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:28:34 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:28:55 UTC OK I'm going to sleep now 00:28:59 UTC Bai 00:29:18 UTC bye Layten (Bye) 00:29:25 UTC At 0130 00:29:29 UTC Bai 00:29:47 UTC I hope Arlene survives until morning 00:29:51 UTC Bai 00:30:01 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:30:02 UTC I expect it to be a PTC at the 0900 UTC advisory 00:30:16 UTC ;( 00:30:20 UTC Bai 00:30:57 UTC Arlene prediction: 00:31:02 UTC 11pm EDT - 40 mph TS 00:31:05 UTC 5am EDT - 35 mph PTC 00:32:17 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:32:33 UTC I've started my 2017 animation. 00:32:34 UTC :P 00:33:38 UTC animation? 00:34:00 UTC yep 00:34:05 UTC remember my 2016 one? 00:34:15 UTC I think so but I'm not sure 00:34:24 UTC https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/132747381/ 00:34:27 UTC this 00:36:47 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:38:04 UTC wb $ 00:38:07 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:38:21 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:38:23 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:38:32 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/avn_lalo-animated.gif" 00:38:43 UTC I think it will be a TC for one more advisory imo 00:38:46 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:38:51 UTC maybe 00:39:25 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:39:58 UTC Mario pls. 00:40:03 UTC Arlene deserves an article. 00:40:09 UTC y u delte 00:40:12 UTC delete 00:40:13 UTC :3 00:40:26 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:40:39 UTC it needs to have content on the page first 00:41:45 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:43:43 UTC It didn't really have land impacts 00:44:46 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:44:51 UTC HOLY **** ARLENE HAPPENED 00:44:56 UTC YEP 00:44:58 UTC lol 00:45:04 UTC kden 00:45:08 UTC You're just now noticing? 00:45:09 UTC :3 00:45:12 UTC Jd pls. 00:45:17 UTC Arlene is so 4 hours ago. 00:45:18 UTC :3 00:45:23 UTC :3 00:45:30 UTC concert? kden 00:45:35 UTC For my band 00:45:36 UTC :3 00:45:41 UTC My school band, rather 00:45:42 UTC :3 00:47:59 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:49:22 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/avn_lalo-animated.gif" 00:50:06 UTC still no 00z ATCF file 00:51:25 UTC Based on Arlene forming 00:51:36 UTC I think 2017 will be another active season 00:51:46 UTC maybe just as or even more active then 2016 00:51:47 UTC kden 00:51:57 UTC one storm isn't an indicator of the entire season 00:52:11 UTC Ik 00:52:14 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:52:22 UTC But it's a foreshadowing sort of 00:52:28 UTC also 00:52:48 UTC kden 00:52:49 UTC We add 1 storm to the predictions that TSR and CSU release 00:52:50 UTC kden 00:52:51 UTC kden 00:52:52 UTC kden 00:52:53 UTC kden 00:52:54 UTC kden 00:52:55 UTC :3 00:53:02 UTC k spamcomix 00:53:03 UTC :3 00:53:27 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:53:59 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:54:14 UTC well, to be fari, el nino chances are dropping 00:54:23 UTC *fair 00:56:31 UTC true 00:56:42 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2017042006/cfs-mon_01_ssta_global_5.png" how pathetic. 00:56:46 UTC Is this even el nino? 00:56:52 UTC lol 00:56:58 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:57:02 UTC that's a minimal Nino at most 00:57:07 UTC probably wouldn't be suppress the season 00:57:21 UTC it may not form at all if this model trend continues 00:58:15 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2017042006/cfs-mon_01_ssta_global_8.png" ladies and gentlemen, the peak of the nino. 00:59:08 UTC in December. 00:59:09 UTC :3 00:59:14 UTC that looks like a Moderate Nino at most 00:59:36 UTC I wouldn't be surprised to see it dropped completely in May or June 00:59:41 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:00:18 UTC w i s h c a s t i n g :3 01:00:19 UTC :p 01:00:28 UTC :P 01:00:39 UTC :p 01:00:50 UTC El nino 2017 is u n r e a l i s t i c now 01:00:51 UTC :P 01:01:00 UTC a normal one at least 01:01:06 UTC :P 01:01:15 UTC Most El Ninos develop by June I think 01:02:00 UTC img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2017042006/cfs-mon_01_apcpna_month_atl_3.png" could this support a Bertha-like storm? 01:02:14 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:02:49 UTC dead 01:03:04 UTC possibly 01:03:19 UTC C3 Don in july? 01:03:20 UTC :P 01:03:48 UTC Hopefully but I doubt it :p 01:04:01 UTC :P 01:04:03 UTC CFS also showed upward motion for July IIRC 01:04:07 UTC at least a July hurricane. 01:04:25 UTC That would be nice 01:04:29 UTC 2003 had two 01:04:30 UTC :P 01:04:38 UTC Claudette and Erika. 01:04:54 UTC actually no 01:04:56 UTC Claudette and Danny 01:05:57 UTC :p 01:06:02 UTC including Danny the 1000 mbar C1 01:07:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:08:03 UTC Bureaucrat invasion 01:08:07 UTC lol 01:08:11 UTC Money Derpcane pls. :3 01:08:13 UTC jk 01:08:18 UTC pls 01:08:23 UTC Tropical Storm ARLENE As of 00:00 UTC Apr 21, 2017: Location: 39.0°N 43.0°W Maximum Winds: 40 kt Gusts: N/A Minimum Central Pressure: 993 mb Environmental Pressure: 1010 mb Radius of Circulation: 400 NM Radius of Maximum Wind: 40 NM Eye Diameter: N/A 01:08:26 UTC lol 01:08:28 UTC still 40 kt apparently 01:08:29 UTC Derp got demoted today btw if you didn't know 01:08:32 UTC He did? 01:08:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:08:38 UTC Yeah 01:08:39 UTC Didn't know that 01:08:41 UTC To AP 01:10:41 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:10:47 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:10:56 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:11:00 UTC For what 01:11:05 UTC Inactivity? 01:11:16 UTC yep 01:11:23 UTC kek I'm the only C3 now I guess 01:11:24 UTC :P 01:11:30 UTC yep 01:11:32 UTC :p 01:11:46 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:11:49 UTC inb4 I'm kept JA just to save the C3s 01:11:58 UTC Not unless Palten intensifies to C3 too. 01:11:59 UTC :3 01:12:01 UTC jk 01:12:02 UTC :p 01:12:17 UTC in the far future maybe 01:12:26 UTC but not up for discussion rn 01:12:31 UTC kden 01:12:42 UTC I don't know what to do with Layten right now. I don't feel I can trust him with more rights honesty 01:12:49 UTC * honestly 01:12:50 UTC I still want an admins meeting right now for those of you who are available. 01:12:54 UTC Ok 01:12:55 UTC ok 01:13:05 UTC @MH we weren't discussing it Hype was making a joke 01:14:09 UTC and you may be triggered because he went to bed later then you wanted small s so take that Playten's daddeh 01:14:10 UTC :3 01:14:12 UTC jk 01:14:44 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:16:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:16:39 UTC Hello 01:16:41 UTC (hi) 01:16:44 UTC hi o/ 01:16:46 UTC :P 01:16:49 UTC hey Akio 01:16:58 UTC Hey 01:17:00 UTC Well we just discussed Layten's C3 candidacy so... @Mario 01:17:11 UTC Sorry Hype about the demotion :3 01:17:22 UTC kden 01:17:48 UTC s If you do not comply, you will receive a block. 01:17:50 UTC :3 01:17:51 UTC lol 01:17:53 UTC :p 01:17:55 UTC k 01:18:28 UTC So please demote yourself, pack your bags, and leave :3 (ld) 01:18:58 UTC Bobnekaro Symbol support vote Support — Hype has a history of making hurricane seasons that are often unrealistic. For instance, he often makes storms do explosive intensification in a matter of minutes. This is unacceptable behavior for a bureaucrat. LOL jkjk, unrealistic sesasons are what gives HHW its uniqueness. :P 01:18:59 UTC kden 01:19:05 UTC :p 01:19:07 UTC :P 01:19:49 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:19:54 UTC So if this was real it would be at +7. 01:19:55 UTC kek 01:20:12 UTC Support - Hype also creates way too many Subtropical Depressions, even where they should not be. This is one of the many reasons I believe that Hype should be demoted amirite 01:20:15 UTC LOL 01:20:19 UTC It is real :3 01:20:27 UTC :P 01:20:46 UTC kden 01:21:11 UTC Gonna delete the thread now. 01:21:12 UTC :3 01:21:22 UTC Since its clearly not serious. 01:21:23 UTC b NEW BOOK ON STORIES BY AKIOTHEONE: 101 REASONS WHY HYPE SHOULD BE DEMOTED 01:21:24 UTC :3 01:21:28 UTC lol 01:21:31 UTC Not if I actually delete it. 01:21:32 UTC :P 01:21:34 UTC :p 01:21:37 UTC Oh you want serious? 01:21:43 UTC k you asked for it Hype 01:21:44 UTC :3 01:21:46 UTC Oh dang :P 01:21:54 UTC With my ThreadDelete script. 01:21:55 UTC :3 01:22:09 UTC OH REKT :P 01:22:18 UTC (roasted) 01:22:20 UTC Aw 01:22:32 UTC img="prntscr.com/eyy1bh/direct" 01:22:34 UTC :P 01:22:41 UTC :P 01:22:43 UTC Then that will just be another reason for demotion because you are attempting to suppress the community? :3 01:22:44 UTC (Boom) 01:22:47 UTC *. 01:22:59 UTC Lol I just deleted it. 01:23:01 UTC :3 01:23:04 UTC OH EVEN MORE REKT 01:23:06 UTC :P 01:23:07 UTC k making it again 01:23:17 UTC Yay for dictatorship. 01:23:18 UTC :3 01:23:23 UTC This should be a game :P 01:23:45 UTC :p 01:24:08 UTC k obviously Hype will do that when it comes time for his actual demotion. Lets demote him now :3 01:24:13 UTC lol 01:24:14 UTC img="prntscr.com/eyy1qv/direct" 01:24:16 UTC :P 01:24:22 UTC There kinda was demote the person above you at one time :p 01:24:24 UTC IIRC 01:24:28 UTC img="prntscr.com/eyy1qv/direct" @ Bob 01:24:29 UTC :P 01:24:33 UTC you deleted it all? :p 01:24:36 UTC Yeah. 01:24:44 UTC Permanently. 01:24:45 UTC :3 01:24:46 UTC lol 01:25:03 UTC ONLY SM CAN BE DICTATOR!!! >:( (triggered) (epic2) (ld) 01:25:11 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/avn_lalo-animated.gif" 01:25:23 UTC kden SatelitteProtIV 01:25:24 UTC I think it will be 40 at 11 01:25:35 UTC Let me try restoring and see what happens. 01:25:36 UTC :P 01:25:51 UTC It always made me curious anyways. 01:25:52 UTC :P 01:26:06 UTC I can restore it btw FYI 01:26:08 UTC :3 01:26:22 UTC :P 01:26:28 UTC kden 01:26:29 UTC :P 01:26:52 UTC "You do not have permission to undelete this page, for the following reason: You cannot undelete this page as there is no existing page with this name and you are not allowed to create this page." 01:26:56 UTC kden 01:26:58 UTC :P 01:27:11 UTC It really is permanent deletion then. 01:27:12 UTC :P 01:27:47 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:27:58 UTC Inb4 MH makes another one/a real one. 01:27:59 UTC :P 01:28:03 UTC :p 01:28:04 UTC k reporting this to staff for suppression :3 01:28:07 UTC brb homework 01:28:08 UTC lol 01:28:11 UTC @MH 01:28:15 UTC kden have fun with that. 01:28:16 UTC :P 01:28:17 UTC lol 01:28:26 UTC Cya Bobbeh. 01:28:28 UTC o/ 01:28:29 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:29:29 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:30:18 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72908 :3 01:30:27 UTC img="prntscr.com/eyy1qv/direct" 01:30:28 UTC rekt 01:30:39 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:30:44 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:30:52 UTC Still there lil bro :3 01:31:15 UTC I will make it again, and again :3 01:31:18 UTC k 01:31:27 UTC In mid-April the cold winds of the Atlantic. This type of cutting edge Azores April 15 formed in the southwest of temperate cyclones (low cut an example). This system, however, many organizations have clearly sporadically began around April 17, a day after initial circulation and convection. But not only is not enough to prevent convection evidence now before the classification, elevator. Recent trends, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) that day at 17:00 in the evening, the system of at least one day develop skills gave forecasts of ten special (stwo) to meet the conditions favorable to point out that the very small . 01:31:36 UTC img="prntscr.com/eyy3op/direct" 01:31:39 UTC rekt 01:32:01 UTC k even more reasons why Hype should be demoted :3 01:32:19 UTC kden 01:32:27 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:32:39 UTC > CNH 01:33:49 UTC Kek, inb4 there's over 100 deletions tonight. 01:33:50 UTC :P 01:33:54 UTC jk 01:34:01 UTC On the morning of April 20, the day totally convection 15:00, a tropical depression, the system is more focused. 13 After six hours, but in 2003, only the second storm predicted to disappear suddenly in April there is a storm, my name 21: 00 UTC is strengthened, but other teachers, Ana and ten in the whirlwind. (A Rikishon Avila) suddenly strengthened, Lee Hsien NHC forecast Avila, said: "I have to keep experiencing an increase in long-term forecast for the storm surprised" 14 01:34:03 UTC :P 01:34:12 UTC I'll do it a hundred times :3 01:34:22 UTC kden 01:34:26 UTC I'll keep deleting it then. 01:34:27 UTC :3 01:34:40 UTC Gotta love being a dictator. 01:34:43 UTC k by 100 staff will really come and demote you 01:34:44 UTC :3 01:34:47 UTC Before a tropical storm, the predecessor Arlene Prediction Center Analysis 17 April 40 feet of the ocean (12m), the wave of maximum production. 15 Arlene April for the sixth tropical storm recorded in India and tropical cyclones and tropical storms formed in 1912, three tropical cyclones in 1992, ER ○○ Yuefen Sannian is knowing when the time tropical storm on April 20, 1915 in improving 16 addition, in 1973, and about 37 ° n, is defined as a storm forming in the north, forming a very high latitude. 17 In addition, more pressure Ana April 993 mbar up to the level of the center (29.3 inches) of Atlantic storms. 01:34:58 UTC > Arlene Prediction Center 01:34:59 UTC uwot 01:35:10 UTC kden MH. 01:35:11 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:35:19 UTC img="prntscr.com/eyy3op/direct" 01:35:21 UTC @Akio 01:35:22 UTC :P 01:35:53 UTC kden 01:35:54 UTC :P 01:36:08 UTC small s You Tyrant 01:36:11 UTC lol 01:36:25 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:36:35 UTC SM Hype deleted our thread 01:36:36 UTC :P 01:36:42 UTC small s Maybe I should join Nkech's rebellion even after his attempted manipulation 01:36:43 UTC hype pls 01:36:44 UTC Should we tell staff? :3 01:36:55 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:37:00 UTC kden 01:37:02 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:37:09 UTC Very much yes :P 01:37:12 UTC inb4 SM tells staff 01:37:31 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:37:32 UTC I will. :3 01:37:33 UTC 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was the events in the tropical cyclones of the Northern Hemisphere are established each year. This season will officially begin June 1, 30 November 2017 ended in 2017. And it is best explained during a tropical storm in history, customs of the Atlantic basin. As tropical storm strength proved especially, however, is called a tropical storm this time of year is likely to be rare, forming a low pressure, and the second to form in April. 01:37:36 UTC Did you get Merrystar? (ld) 01:37:43 UTC I hate her. 01:37:45 UTC :3 01:37:53 UTC He has published recommendations on the threat of a fourth of the earth to get a potential tropical cyclones before the adoption of the Korea Meteorological Administration, the National Hurricane Center. The 19 April, occurred ten being the first tropical storm of the seat, in the North Atlantic, tropical atmosphere and Asia Pacific formed in the center of Tropical Storm Ana in April 2003. Then, on December 20, in April, after the formation of storms in April to develop a religious storm tropical storm was the second largest. 01:37:54 UTC :P 01:38:14 UTC > Asia Pacific 01:38:17 UTC lol 01:38:20 UTC this is too much. 01:38:21 UTC :P 01:38:24 UTC "Korea Meteorological Administration" 01:38:30 UTC we must remove Hype the tyrant from power and restore that thread. :3 01:38:33 UTC Garflief what are you translating? :P 01:38:35 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:38:39 UTC You can't SM. 01:38:43 UTC :P 01:38:44 UTC I'm sorry but that's just too f#cking funny considering recent events 01:38:45 UTC 2017 page 01:38:53 UTC The script permanently deletes it. 01:38:54 UTC :P 01:39:00 UTC we create it again. :3 01:39:03 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:39:17 UTC It's been 1 full minute without a single "Hi" 01:39:24 UTC Hi 01:39:26 UTC :p 01:39:33 UTC (I tried to undelete it earlier, it gives you a permissions error.) 01:39:34 UTC Sorry Derpy :P 01:39:35 UTC @SM 01:39:37 UTC :3 01:39:49 UTC So you have to re-create it again. 01:39:50 UTC @SM 01:39:52 UTC :P 01:39:55 UTC yes, and I will. :3 01:40:01 UTC kden 01:40:02 UTC Are you talking about dating advice? 01:40:06 UTC I got some advice 01:40:10 UTC Derpy help us fight Hoip The Tyrant :3 01:40:11 UTC nah 01:40:15 UTC Oh btw, you got demoted. 01:40:16 UTC Hoip 01:40:18 UTC @Derp 01:40:19 UTC ;( 01:40:22 UTC This is for real. 01:40:26 UTC oh 01:40:28 UTC Okayl 01:40:31 UTC I understand. 01:40:32 UTC Storm names letters Main article: History of the name is the name of the ten records include the names of tropical cyclones, tropical storms low pressure Listed below are used in the North Atlantic hurricane founded in 2017 with the name. Either way, the World Meteorological Organization, the name is a retirement plan will be published in spring 2018 will be used again withdrew from the season of 2023, the list of names. 18 That is, rather than increases, the 2011 season, the list of names and the same eyes. Allin (assets) Brett (not use) Cindy (not used) Money (not used) Emilia (not it uses) Franklin (not used) Gut (not used) Harvey (not used) Irma (not worn) Joseph (not used) Katy (not used) Lin (not used) Mary (not to use) Nate (not used) Opel (not used) Philip (not used) Farina (does not use) Shao (not used) Tammy (no use) Vince (not used) Whitney (not used) 01:40:33 UTC You're now AP. 01:40:37 UTC :/ 01:40:38 UTC Ugh MG pls 01:40:53 UTC "Allin (assets)" kek 01:40:56 UTC I'm confused. 01:41:15 UTC code23:10, April 20, 2017 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CookieMonster12391 from Chat moderator, junioradmin and Discussions Moderator to autopatroller (Sorry Derp, this was agreed on by the admins and we didn't feel like you were active enough.) 01:41:28 UTC ;( 01:41:36 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:41:37 UTC Derp, your declined activity as caused the admins to demote you. We are sorry this had to happen, you are a great user 01:41:44 UTC ^ 01:41:45 UTC I feel sad. 01:41:54 UTC :/ 01:41:56 UTC But I can't do everything at once. 01:42:11 UTC I still see JA hurricane icon 01:42:14 UTC I refreshed twice 01:42:16 UTC Me too, it is always sad to see a member of the cookie family demoted (crying) 01:42:22 UTC We haven't updated it yet. 01:42:23 UTC @MC 01:42:27 UTC I will right now. 01:42:33 UTC Is he RB? 01:42:36 UTC AP 01:42:39 UTC oh 01:42:40 UTC :( 01:42:42 UTC :( 01:42:44 UTC @MC I checked his user rights management, it's true :( 01:43:18 UTC You could've said it less harsh. 01:43:24 UTC ? 01:43:35 UTC http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css 01:43:36 UTC done 01:43:37 UTC Did I say something wrong? 01:43:39 UTC Oh btw, you got demoted. 01:43:42 UTC rly 01:43:46 UTC that makes me hurt 01:43:48 UTC ;( 01:43:59 UTC Sorry, sometimes I don't say things exactly right. 01:44:06 UTC :/ 01:44:10 UTC :/ 01:44:34 UTC Guys, I'm TRYING to be active, but I guess it isn't enough. 01:44:57 UTC Maybe I should just quit, 01:45:20 UTC Derp please.. 01:45:33 UTC It doesn't appear my best don't fully qualify. 01:45:42 UTC *doesnt 01:45:45 UTC Derp, this is no reason to leave 01:45:50 UTC I know 01:45:57 UTC I am not leaving because of my rank 01:45:59 UTC You know the immaturity leaving over stuff like this shows. 01:46:13 UTC i said I'm not leaving because of this. 01:46:21 UTC Im staying 01:46:28 UTC Okay, that's good 01:46:34 UTC If you say "I need to be more active" I'll see what I can do, 01:46:41 UTC But if I do enough, I'll continue. 01:46:48 UTC Fair? 01:46:54 UTC ok 01:46:58 UTC hear about Arlene? 01:47:08 UTC Derp, we are not saying that your best doesn't qualify. That js not what we are saying at all... 01:47:12 UTC It's dead 01:47:15 UTC *is 01:47:26 UTC Arlene is as good as dead 01:47:44 UTC Arlene is dead like Layten 01:48:01 UTC (brb) 01:49:53 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:50:01 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:50:04 UTC Hype 01:50:08 UTC can we PM 01:50:13 UTC this is NOT about my demotion 01:52:49 UTC Welp 01:52:50 UTC Dead 01:53:21 UTC yep 01:54:16 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:55:36 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:57:27 UTC Hank says, "I must point out that this is the 11th time that the name Arlene has been used in the Atlantic, the most on record for any name." 01:57:40 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:57:44 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:59:01 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:59:33 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:07:17 UTC Storm names letters Main article: History of the name is the name of the ten records include the names of tropical cyclones, tropical storms low pressure Listed below are used in the North Atlantic hurricane founded in 2017 with the name. Either way, the World Meteorological Organization, the name is a retirement plan will be published in spring 2018 will be used again withdrew from the season of 2023, the list of names. 18 That is, rather than increases, the 2011 season, the list of names and the same eyes. Allin (assets) Brett (not use) Cindy (not used) Money (not used) Emilia (not it uses) Franklin (not used) Gut (not used) Harvey (not used) Irma (not worn) Joseph (not used) Katy (not used) Lin (not used) Mary (not to use) Nate (not used) Opel (not used) Philip (not used) Farina (does not use) Shao (not used) Tammy (no use) Vince (not used) Whitney (not used) 02:08:04 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:09:56 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:10:42 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:11:02 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:11:28 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:12:09 UTC Wut 02:12:13 UTC :P 02:12:28 UTC :P 02:13:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:13:48 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:15:12 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:15:30 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:16:15 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:16:56 UTC New advisory should be out in 15 minutes 02:17:15 UTC Ok 02:17:35 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:18:12 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:18:18 UTC Tropical Storm ARLENE As of 00:00 UTC Apr 21, 2017: Location: 39.0°N 43.0°W Maximum Winds: 45 kt Gusts: N/A Minimum Central Pressure: 993 mb Environmental Pressure: 1010 mb Radius of Circulation: 400 NM Radius of Maximum Wind: 40 NM Eye Diameter: N/A 34 kt Wind Radii by Quadrant: 0 NM 150 NM 0 NM 90 NM 02:18:51 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:20:11 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:21:00 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:21:43 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:22:15 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:22:35 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:23:27 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:23:50 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:24:27 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:25:43 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:26:13 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:26:32 UTC Arlene is still alive? @MC 02:26:41 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:27:41 UTC !seen Minecraft8369 02:27:45 UTC :P 02:27:53 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/vis-animated.gif" hanging on 02:28:52 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:29:07 UTC How is that 45 kt 02:29:47 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:29:55 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:30:04 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:30:28 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:31:10 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:31:18 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:32:01 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:34:21 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:34:26 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:34:33 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:35:59 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:36:20 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:36:26 UTC Okay. 02:36:36 UTC Guys I want you all on the administration channel. 02:36:42 UTC Even if you're not an admin. 02:36:50 UTC Go go go 02:36:55 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:36:56 UTC lol Arlene is 50 mph now 02:37:16 UTC It probably was 60 when it had the eye like thing 02:37:28 UTC Bob 02:37:32 UTC ok 02:37:39 UTC We really need to get on the administration channel. 02:37:51 UTC ok 02:38:25 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:38:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:38:48 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:39:38 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:39:48 UTC :( 02:39:51 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:39:53 UTC have fun 02:40:05 UTC I can't go om 02:40:07 UTC *on 02:41:40 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:41:59 UTC Can I PM with you, Hype 02:42:05 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:42:27 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:42:47 UTC Or,bob 02:42:56 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:43:10 UTC You can PM me if you can't attend the meeting @MC 02:44:08 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:44:31 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:45:46 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:46:13 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:49:01 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:49:11 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:50:16 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:51:12 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:51:15 UTC TROPICAL STORM ARLENE 10:00 PM CST ...ARLENE STRONGER... Sustained Winds: 50 mph Minimum Pressure: 993 mbars Movement: NW at 28 mph Arlene is defying my forecasts. It has once again strengthened, this time to 50 mph. It is encountering, however, unfavorable conditions. It is still expected to dissipate tomorrow, in about 12 hours or so. Strengthening is highly unlikely, as it is entering colder and colder water. FORECAST INTENSITIES 6H.......35kt.....40 mph/TROPICAL STORM 12H......25kt.....30 mph/REMNANT LOW/POST TROPICAL CYCLONE 02:51:36 UTC RIP chat 02:51:37 UTC Oh yeah 02:51:40 UTC Hype. 02:51:43 UTC From now on 02:51:51 UTC When a user is a demoted and enters chat 02:51:55 UTC Can I tell them 02:51:58 UTC Okay. 02:51:59 UTC The bad news 02:52:00 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:52:19 UTC I just don't know how to say thing right sometimes. 02:52:26 UTC I again apologize. 02:52:27 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:54:02 UTC lol Arlene may have matching windspeeds and movement speed 02:54:29 UTC dead 02:54:39 UTC like 02:54:41 UTC Arlene 02:54:53 UTC lol 02:55:19 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:57:16 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:57:19 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 03:01:40 UTC Hurricane has formed! 03:02:07 UTC What happened? 03:02:17 UTC !savelogs 03:02:23 UTC pls 03:02:28 UTC !savelogs 03:02:43 UTC kden :3 03:02:53 UTC img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/01L/imagery/avn_lalo-animated.gif" how is this 50mphCategory:Chat Logs